


【KK】漫漫長夜（番外完）

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 番外。因為已經迎接黎明，所以畫風會跟長夜有些不同。－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－以電影 《我的藍莓夜》為基礎，苦甜，寫的是一段失去愛、找回愛，重新認識愛的故事。目標12篇完結，如果有車應該會放在番外，全篇架空，介於現實向與非現實向之間。小劇團團員堂本光一 X 甜點店店長堂本剛--------------------------------------鮮やかな夜が　零している銀色暗号一度きりのあの日とふたり鮮明的黑夜　淌落的 銀色暗號一去不復返的往日與妳我倆





	【KK】漫漫長夜（番外完）

無止盡般的漫漫長夜終於過去。

甜點店的二樓臥室裡堂本剛手持畫筆，努力將第一道破曉畫入畫布、與眼前僅用薄被遮掩下身的堂本光一重合。

『想抱我、還是被抱呢？』

畫作就快完成，長時間維持相同姿勢的人不顯疲憊，只是眼神逐漸慵懶，堂本剛對上堂本光一眼眸時下意識吞了口口水，畫筆不小心顫抖、破曉的曙光從高挺的鼻樑1/3處往下，隱藏在暗色裡的雙眼更顯晶瑩璀璨。

從堂本光一的角度看過去，認真執筆畫作的堂本剛眼神專注，不時抬頭遊走在他身上的目光像星火、在他身上不時點燃燎原。輕舔有些乾澀的唇，堂本剛愣住的瞬間被堂本光一牢記在腦海，惦記著不要隨意變換姿勢的請求，嘴角稍稍揚起不明顯的笑痕。

『喜歡...嗯...』

被抱的瞬間是什麼感覺？

像是浸泡在夜之海裡載浮載沉，準備閉上眼等待命運宣判結局時，灑落在臉上的溫暖朝陽，重生、喜悅和充滿希冀。

一股暖意從體內往全身擴散，驅逐多時的涼意與孤寂，湧出源源不絕的生命力。

堂本光一環住堂本剛的後頸，如迷失在沙漠的旅人遇上綠洲般渴求水源，除了喘息聲外無力承受更多語言。

「想什麼這麼出神？」

畫布已被收起，剩下畫架還在原地，浴袍穿在堂本剛身上鬆鬆垮垮的，帶著甜甜的氣息迎面而來，最後落在堂本光一被咬傷的唇上。

堂本光一張開唇瓣慢條斯理回應，手捏在浴袍上往自己方向稍微拉扯，讓堂本剛墜入他懷裡，陽光照射下閃爍著銀絲伴隨簡單扼要的答覆：「想你。」  
\--  
澀谷交叉點街頭正在撥放海外歌手新曲MV，畫面最後定格在露出大片膚色上半身、專注凝望上方，一朵盛開的紅花停駐在右前方，打上稍縱即逝的標題

【244 ENDLI-x最新原創專輯「I AND 愛」綻放新生光采】

在八公附近不時確認時間的西裝男子每當244 ENDLI-x的廣告一出現便目不轉睛，撥放完畢便露出讚許笑容連點頭。

「Mr. 上昇？」

戴著墨鏡遮住半張臉又壓低棒球帽，除了兩條不對稱的髮散落肩頭，比自己矮一點的人含著棒棒糖、深色圓領上衣有朵煙花在胸口綻放搭配緊身長褲，脖子與手指佩戴各種性格強烈的配飾，意外的樸素的皮鞋停在上昇志向低頭可見的視線範圍內。

「244 ENDLI-x、」

「NO～is Tsuyo~shi.(剛紫)」

把尾音拉長，剛紫，244 ENDLI-x接下來準備在日本市場使用的藝名，除了來到日本後便喜歡上日本文化、進而想要取個日文名字外，他還想要跟眼前這位努力克制熱情的上昇志向拉近點距離。

來日本前周遭朋友問244 ENDLI-x在美國發展不好嗎？很快就會有唱片公司找上他們、很快就能全美巡演、很快就能賺進大把大把的錢！

244 ENDLI-x只是笑著搖搖頭，在待大的城市裡沒人聽見他的呼喊，隔著汪洋的彼端卻有人循著他的呢喃遠渡重洋，把被關在高聳閣樓裡的他解放。

「剛紫，我、我們先去吃飯吧。」

每次見面前上昇志向都會對著鏡子練習對話，寫下長串台詞反覆背誦避免當場尷尬，只是見面的瞬間所有語言都蒼白，不及眼前比自己個頭小的244 ENDLI-x  
斑斕明豔。

他的一抹微笑足以讓世界的色彩凋零。

「OK！蕎麥麵！」

自從上昇志向帶他品嘗過老店蕎麥麵後，244 ENDLI-x有空就會搜尋蕎麥麵的資訊，看似簡單的麵體充滿樸實香氣與嚼勁，如同生命，越品嘗越香。

上昇志向含蓄的笑了笑，下一秒被244 ENDLI-x握住右手，走入澀谷茫茫人海之中。

不再走散。  
\--  
傍晚中央公園附近某個靜謐街角悄悄亮著的小店，外面裝潢看起來很日式，純淨白色外牆、店的標誌是幾個三角形組合的三角形，店內溫暖的黃光經由大片落地窗透出，店內牆壁下緣是原木裝潢、上半部是白色粉刷掛著幾幅畫，中央擺著蛋糕櫃，簡直跟在上西城區的模樣如出一轍。

不同的是掛著的畫皆由店長堂本剛本人所出，由內到外漸層的色彩線性到落地窗邊，無畫框的裝潢方式更加自由奔放，小小白卡貼在作品旁的牆上寫著【破曉】。

距離開店還有半個月時間，裝潢工人施工時不小心弄傷手臂需要休息一星期，這多出來的一星期堂本剛犯愁，樓上二樓已經打點得差不多了，只等堂本光一把東西搬進來就大功告成。  
甜點店開幕的新品也研發完成，舊雨新知都很期待，臨時更改延後開幕雖然引起不少哀號，不過也燃起顧客們更加期待。

與家人重修舊好後幾乎每周末都會開車跟父母共進一餐，當然，堂本光一也跟著到訪了幾次，與父親相聊甚歡。

要說有沒有什麼瓶頸呢...有，堂本光一初次見到自己父親時簡直差點釀成災難。

『都怪你事先說爸爸長的像烏龜！』

回程開車時堂本光一坐在副駕駛上還在笑，語氣卻很埋怨。

『欸？不像嗎？』

堂本剛鏡片後的眼神有些詫異，一度以為是只有自己這麼認為。

『就是很像才...』

話都還沒說完堂本光一又笑倒在副駕駛上，堂本剛聽到回覆後憋著笑沒作回應，但內心沾沾自喜形容的很到位。

「今天怎麼比較早？」

尚未開張的店內堂本剛敲打著木工，他想到弄點作品點綴，雖然還沒想好要作什麼。

「排演完了，就趕緊回來了。」

接過堂本剛手上的鐵槌，堂本光一在劇場洗過澡才回來，身上還有淡淡的肥皂味。  
堂本剛忍不住垂眸偷偷嗅聞，被堂本光一抓的正著捏了下鼻子。

「剛、」

「嗯？」

揉著紅通通的鼻尖，堂本剛走到櫃檯後拿出沖泡好的咖啡，已經提前放涼了。

「要不要去曬曬加州的太陽？」

堂本光一靦腆的俊臉染上加州的陽光，燒得堂本剛渾身發熱，直勾勾看著堂本光一的眼眸，確定閃爍的堅定光芒，在快要完成的店舖裡緊緊把人擁入懷裡。  
\--  
到了加州堂本剛才從堂本光一這裡得知劇團要擴展，史密斯先生終於說服了布朗先生加入，準備攜手提高劇團高度。緊鑼密鼓獵人才的兩人給成員們放了個假，還吩咐成員們假期間不許碰劇本跟練習，等回來後要用本色即興演出檢驗成果。

「光一...」

堂本剛牽著Pan到沙灘上找尋出門運動許久的堂本光一，只見陽傘下躺著戴好墨鏡小憩的堂本光一，曬紅的肌膚不久就會變成古銅色。

「唉，看看妳這笨蛋爸爸。」

把Pan放下，Pan立刻優雅奔跑到堂本光一臉側，伸出小舌頭叫堂本光一醒醒。

「唔... Pan、」

滿臉都是女兒的口水，堂本光一不嫌髒，只是睡懵的人還沒分辨出是現實還是夢境。

他記得堂本剛答應和他一起回加州父母家，過程和樂融洽，父母雖然沒有明確說出口但態度上是接納的。然後每晚偷偷摸摸在堂本光一以前居住的臥室裡翻雲覆雨，每次都使堂本光一咬緊牙根不敢叫喊出聲，而堂本剛像對待甜點般用心品嘗堂本光一每分每吋，漫長的旖旎夜晚卻令人彭湃不已。

「再曬下去，光一要變成Mr.布朗了。」

Pan抬頭回望堂本剛又看了眼堂本光一，只見堂本剛自己肩膀一抖一抖的，然後堂本光一發出宏亮笑聲不時喊著「剛…剛…」。

Pan乖巧的坐在沙灘上，眺望看了多年的加州海岸和熱情洋溢的海潮聲。聽說在紐約能實現許多夢想，沒有什麼不能的，擁有雄心壯志便能無所不能。她開始期待早晨光一爸爸跟自己說的悄悄話，有個叫作中央的公園四季如詩如畫，她會在優美風景裡散步，跟著兩位爸爸。

還有親眼看看現在被剛爸爸強迫塗抹防曬乳的光一爸爸站在百老匯舞台上光芒四射，她相信她的光一爸爸會迷倒眾生，然後她可以在台下很驕傲的抬著下巴對四面八方湧來的愛慕者、追求者說：『她已經有剛爸爸了！』

汪！

堂本剛邊忙著在堂本光一身上塗抹防曬乳，還邊強迫堂本光一多喝水補充水份，聽見Pan突然發出的叫喚聲，他立即好聲好氣要她等等，淑女可能餓了？還是想上廁所？紐約二樓的房間是不是該重漆面牆給Pan跟做個小窩？

最重要的是，該為Pan也畫幅畫了。

堂本光一用餘光看著堂本剛和Pan互動，心想：『剛，你才是萬暗中的光芒。』

END


End file.
